


Mine

by Hamilton1



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilton1/pseuds/Hamilton1
Summary: The day a present leads to more than just a thank you





	Mine

It was a typical job. Hank and Connor bust in and save the day then go home. They would order something and then watch TV until bedtime. Then they wake up and do it again. Then Connor started to do the strangest things. Like making him breakfast, cleaning, actually getting dressed in other clothes. He loved button downs almost as much as Hank loved looking at him in button downs.  
It was a routine that wasn't enough for Hank. He wanted to be able to hold him, kiss him, and god willing fuck the daylights out of him. And he would touch him in the kindest ways, take care of him, and show everyone that he was his. So every morning he had to masterbate in order not to jump his bones. It was life.  
Then Connor was gone. He woke up and he wasn't there. So he sat in the living room and waited. For two fucking hours. Softly rubbing sumo. When the door finally opened it reveled Connor with a gift.  
"Hank, I found the gift I've been wanting to give y-"  
"Connor, I was worried fucking sick about you, you should have left a fucking note or some shit."  
Connor had the smallest look of sadness before something else set across his features.  
"Will you look at the present at least"  
He whispered looking down. I went over and hugged him.  
"I'm sorry for yelling."  
"I'm sorry for not leaving a note" Connor said before running his hands down Hanks back. Then he was drawing careless designs in his hair. Hank started thinking about his options. He could either leave the hug, or he could stay for a little longer. Connor decided for him. He turned Hank around in his arms and put the present in front of him. While Hank opened it Connor started drawing those electric designs into his hips. When it was finally opened, he couldn't help but stare.  
"What do you think?" Connor asked in his ear.  
It was a bracelet that said 'Return to Connor if lost' Connor and Hank laughed as he put it on.  
"Who knew you could be such an ass" Hank chuckled.  
"Look at this" Connor said showing off his.  
'If lost please return to the angry officer (Hank).  
All Hank could do was stare.  
"Hank, do you like it, I could take it b-"  
A kiss. Small yet sure. Bursting with everything unsaid.  
"Connor, I love it" Hank whispered against his lips. Connor leaned forward, and roughly kissed him, again and again. Until Hank brushed against the outside of Connors pants only to hear the most beautiful sound rip through Connors vocal cords.  
"Do you like that Connor" he asked, rubbing his leg harder against his groin.  
"Yesss" he hissed out, while kissing Hanks neck and leaving bruises on the soft skin of his neck. Hank slowly lead them to his room. He disconnected from Connor to lock the door and when he turned back Connor was rubbing himself while staring at Hank. Then when he was sure he had his full attention, he slowly took out his dick. Just has he was about to lick his hand, Hank grabbed his dick for him.  
"Hank.. " "Tell me how it feels baby"  
He was starting to fuck his fist and grab at Hanks shirt.  
"So good, please Hank.." "Please what" he said enjoying the show.  
"Make me yours" he moaned.  
Hank let go of him.  
"Take off your clothes" Connor jumped off the bed to fulfill his command. Hank came up behind him when he was done and started to run his hands down his body, before a thought crossed his mind.  
"Connor is this-fuck" he said as Connor started to ground against his erection "is this your first time".  
Connor lazily nodded before adding pressure.  
"get on your hands and knees on the bed baby"  
Connor ground down one last time before getting in position.  
As Hank took his clothes off, he admired Connors body, the curve of his ass, his fully hard cock, and the heady look in his eyes. He got the lube from his drawer.  
"Baby, I have to open you up first. Since this is your first time it will hurt, but I will stop at anytime you want okay?" he said putting lube on his fingers.  
"Okay, daddy" he said cheekily.  
Hank groaned at that, loving the way he said it. As he pushed the first finger in, he was let in with little resistance.  
"You finger yourself, don't you baby" he said pushing in a second finger.  
"Yes, daddy. I couldn't help myself"  
"What do you think about baby"  
"You"  
Hank pushes down on his prostate when he says that.  
"Daddy, please right there please daddy" Connor says desperately.  
He starts to finger Fuck him, until he's nothing but moans and daddy's.  
As he takes his fingers out he hears a grunt of disappointment before he flips Connor over.  
"I wanna see you as you come baby" Hanks says. Connor bashfully smiles at this before stroking himself at Hank. "Wait" he says grabbing Hanks wrist. As Connor gets closer he asks "Can I suck you off daddy" and who would ever say no to that face. At first Connor is just licking and stroking him, then he puts the tip in his mouth, slowly taking more and more until Hank is holding himself back from fucking his face. Then Connor starts bobbing his head, looking up at Hanks face the whole time. Then Hank has to pull him off. "Wanna be inside you baby" he says laying him down. He enters the tight ring of heat with a moan, slowly entering it until Connor is full of Hank. Hank slowly kisses him before moving his hips, creating a slow but deep rhythm. "Faster daddy, feels so good, wanna do this forever" Connor says as Connor picks up the pace. He grabs his hips, slamming into him, hitting his prostate when he leans over him. "Daddy, gonna cum daddy" "I know baby me too, fuck wanted you for so long, feel so fucking good" he says before filling the heavenly hole with his cum. Connor screamed Hanks name as he came soon after untouched. They stayed there for a minute whispering sweet things to eachother before Hank pulled out and cleaned them up. As Connor got up to leave Hank grabbed his hand. "Come to bed Connor" Connor flashed a big smile before laying down next to Hank, and finally feeling safer than he ever had, shut down. Hank cuddled around him, lucky that this annoying pest was his.


End file.
